


【178X】生きる

by Thinleaf



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Killing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinleaf/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 一同死在情人节前夜，可没有比这更浪漫的庆祝方式了。
Relationships: 178X, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	【178X】生きる

电视机声响暧昧嘈杂，黑色背景里滚动上升的白色小字聚成僵硬的虫群，泛起的青光好似残缺透明的虫翅。鹤房汐恩举起手里的遥控器，对着屏幕按下软硅胶制的音量－键，指甲戳进凹陷的迷人触感使他舍不得松手。杂音像沙滩上的退潮散在昏暗房间的空气里，寻到各自应属的角落，不再浮动。

金城碧海走到客厅里，在鹤房身边坐下。他看见鹤房专注地盯着屏幕上大片爬过的白色虫群——全是英文姓名，Stella，Steve，Stewart云云。台灯从另一侧点亮他同龄恋人的侧脸，幽黄色光线聚集在一起，然后投射过来，十九岁的脸庞仍然被勾勒出明暗交替的迷人模样。

他安静地陪鹤房看完滚动的演职人员字幕。电影公司的LOGO最后停在屏幕中间，硕大而惨白。鹤房像是觉得它过于刺眼般撇了撇嘴，把头靠在金城肩上，闭上了双眼。

轻薄的、水雾般的光洒在金城手里硬质封皮装订的书本上。

“电影好看吗？”金城问。

“不好。但结局很美。”鹤房闭着眼睛回答他。

金城看见鹤房的睫毛在下眼睑投落两撇灰色的影。他用食指和中指的指腹去按住鹤房闭着的眼窝，将影子做成的蝶留在自己的指间。

鹤房握住金城放在自己眼睛上的两根手指，将它们引到自己脸颊旁摩挲着，呓语般吐字：“碧海也应该看看的。这个结局……”

“嗯。明天看。”

鹤房笑了。嗯，明天吧，明天，明天……

他睁开眼睛，低头盯着金城手里的书，像是要把封面上的标题看穿。印刷着烫金字体的人造革没有热度，他用指尖戳着标题上的汉字，以带着困意的撒娇语气命令金城：“读给我听。”

骨节分明的细长手指翻开书页代替了回答，快速变换着的纸张页码化作数字勾勒出虚拟的飞鸟。鸟儿开始扇动翅膀了，气流盘旋而上，裹住鹤房轻颤的睫毛尖。他眨了眨眼，再定神时，书本已经被翻到最后一页。

金城将书本平摊在腿上，以平稳淡薄的语调开始念最上面的一行。

「活着」

少年不安分地在金城手臂上蹭，棉质衣袖被弄得褶皱四起。金城习惯挽起衣袖，将袖口大约五厘米宽的布料翻折起来，鹤房就不厌其烦地将它展开放下来，好似这种对垒带来的幼稚满足感是他们在床上一遍遍痴缠过后的延伸。

「六月的百合花让我活着」  
金城记得，两人刚住在一起的时候，鹤房不喜欢电视机旁插在花瓶里的那两枝百合。他白皙的手指捏着花托底下青绿色的茎干，将其中一枝缓慢地从浅蓝色玻璃瓶颈里抽出。水珠沿着花枝的末端一滴一滴撞向木质地板上，鹤房就着“嗒、嗒”的声音将盛放的乳白色花瓣一点点撕成碎片，又松手任它们像纸屑飘落，贴伏一地。花萼和花蕊也被悉数折开，连同一段段用指甲掐断的花茎，一并留在地面，迟滞地滚动着。金城拿着扫帚过来清扫，鹤房叫住了他，愉快地给他看自己的手指。指纹上盘桓着淡绿色的水痕和一点橙色的花粉，剪得短短的指甲里残留些许叶片的尸骸。金城凝视着鹤房的指尖，它离自己越来越近，终于贴住微凉的唇。伸出舌尖舔了舔，带着庸俗香气的苦味沾满了一整片味蕾。鹤房将自己的唇覆上来，很快又移开，笑得脸几乎皱起来：“授粉完成。”

「死去的鱼让我活着」  
鹤房晃荡着双腿，将脚尖上勾着的从百元店里买来的棉质拖鞋甩到地板上，正落在半人高的柜子边。他从沙发上轻快地跳下来，踮起脚尖往柜子边走去，像是怕惊扰了摆在上面的鱼缸里那群游弋着的鲜红色生物。舒展的半透明尾鳍，散发着金属光泽的薄薄肚皮，肿胀凸起的前额肉瘤，开合着永远无法发声的圆形嘴巴……金城告诉他，没有什么比笨拙又漂亮的东西更适合作为宠物来养。鹤房想起金城说这句话时的语气，带着不屑和惆怅。他握住了原本装着两枝百合花的玻璃花瓶，用力砸向亮着灯的水底世界的城墙。鱼儿受惊四处游窜，但很快它们随着水流从鱼缸被砸烂的口子里掉在了地板上。小小灯管发出的光被破碎的玻璃掰成碎片，带着腥味的水打湿了鹤房的整个脚底。他踩着一地水洼，在细碎的灯光底下蹲下来看那徒劳挣扎着的红色金鱼。瞪大的眼睛和开合的嘴巴，都与在水中别无二致，只是挣扎得太多了，失去了愚蠢却骄傲的神气。鹤房捡起地上潮湿的尖锐玻璃片，将它紧紧握在掌心，从金鱼的眼睛处插了进去。扑腾的鱼儿很快不动了，变成了红色薄塑料袋上软绵绵的残片。少年站了起来，又把鱼缸的灯熄灭，宣告水中世界走向黑暗与安息。

「被雨淋湿的狗崽和那天的晚霞让我活着 活着」  
金城和鹤房总是在雨天做爱。口腔是湿的，生殖器是湿的，肠道是湿的，皮肤是湿的，眼眶是湿的——被雨滴敲打着的玻璃窗也是湿的。所有的一切铺天盖地地洒满水汽，给金城一种自己仿佛真能融入这个世界的幻觉。鹤房吻他，含他的阴茎，摆动腰肢，被狠肏时止不住地流泪，是被窗外的雨淋湿了的小狗。小狗不懂什么是性诱惑，他只懂得在自己觉得百无聊赖的时候直截了当地叫金城来干自己。这种直球让金城十分受用，他和鹤房一遍遍地做，直到小狗睫毛上的泪珠蒸发消失，呜咽着躺倒在床上。他们在一起居住以后，下雨的阴天总是在午后，短暂睡去便能看见窗外橘色的晚霞。鹤房会拉着他走过去看，等两人赤身裸体地站在窗边，他便微笑着邀请金城，“从这里跳下去，让自己沐浴着黄昏的光辉死掉，该多美啊。”

「无法忘却的记忆让我活着」  
鹤房坐回沙发上，在金城的腿上躺了下来。染着深栗子色头发的脑袋压住了金城正在念着的书本，凌乱的短发在纸张上如网般岔开，将印刷字迹遮住。金城眼皮轻颤，依旧将诗的下一句读了出来。他早就记住了这最后一页的内容，一如他和鹤房早就知道这会是一个怎样的夜晚。不需要彩排，他们深知这会是最完美的一夜。

「死神让我活着 活着」  
年轻的恋人将手伸进书本底下，那里的温度已经被人体同化。他抽出在那里被压着的一样东西，举到眼前，抚摸着它外壳上镂空雕刻的银色花纹，对着微弱的光线细细察看着那头尾相缠的鸢尾花与眼镜蛇。蛇眼镶嵌着小颗绿色宝石，那是鹤房和金城海外旅行时当地的特有矿产。鹤房将那装饰华丽的匕首塞进金城手里，一根一根地掰着他的手指将刀柄紧握。他换了个舒服的角度仰躺在金城腿上，盯着金城的脸，诱导般微笑着发问，“碧海，还记得阿加莎·克里斯蒂的《底牌》吗？我们一起读的第一本书。”

「猛然回首的一张脸让我活着」  
金城低声诵出下一句，将银白色薄刃慢慢从刀鞘中抽出。他将细长的匕首捧在双手间来回把玩，锋尖的双刃在淡茶色瞳仁底部折射出明亮的光芒。直到仿佛腻味了，他才舍得用双手握住刀柄，指向今晚最终的目的地。刀尖竖直向下宛若悬在恋人心上的达摩克利斯之剑，而他十九岁的王，一如既往占据他整副心神的孩子，仅仅是抿紧嘴唇盯着指向自己胸膛的利器。  
“我记得的。”金城高举匕首，旋即又重重落下。双刃的刀尖毫不费力地戳穿鹤房装饰着荷叶花边的纯白色睡衣以及被覆盖着的细嫩皮肤，“噗呲”一声深深没入胸前的血肉里。因着直抵心脏的疼痛，鹤房还是发出了无法抑制的呻吟声，但他瞪大双眼握住了金城的手，将匕首在自己的身体里推得更深，好像这不过是他主动发起邀请的一次骑乘位性交。

「爱是盲目的蛇」  
“完全是为杀人打造的，这把小东西。像切奶油般刺进去——完全像切奶油。”这便是《底牌》里对杀人凶器——一把装饰华丽的匕首的描述。金城沉默着回想起这几句话，他知道鹤房也一定正在痛苦中想着这一段描写，然后满足地喟叹，“我们的眼光真好啊，真是一把好匕首。”  
但他的奶油无法开口说话了。深红色的血在幽暗夜色里看着更像黑色——此刻正开始从刀锋与皮肤粘连处慢慢涌出，看起来纯真烂漫的娃娃领衬衣上绽开一朵艳丽的胸花。暗色花瓣恣意舒展着，长势如同鹤房曾经撕碎的百合花那样不可收拾。鹤房盯着金城的双眼，给了他一个被驯服的小兽般的眼神。他被鲜血润泽了的双唇异常娇艳，不知是因为痛得难以呼吸还是有话要说而轻微翕动着。

「是扭结的脐带」  
金城松开紧握匕首的手，搂住鹤房的肩，俯身吻他满是鲜血的唇。厚重的铁锈味直冲他的鼻腔和大脑，但他将这当作是取代了百合花无聊香气的新的香味剂，是只属于鹤房汐恩和金城碧海的气味。金城切实感受到鹤房的唇瓣从柔软变得僵硬，感受到生命的粒子从他身上缓慢地撤去。鹤房颤抖着伸出一只手，和金城十指相扣，血已经将他美丽的脸庞沾污大半，金城快要看不清他脸上那几颗小小的痣了。  
“快点……”鹤房用尽最后的力气，紧紧地握住金城的手。说完这句话后，他的身体痉挛了两下，眼里慢慢不再有那种纯真的、骄傲的、令人又爱又恼的光芒了。他死了。

「是生锈的锁」  
金城沉默着，用自己的衣袖拭去鹤房脸上和脖子上的血污。那几颗黑色的小痣又重新露了出来。他从鹤房鼻翼右侧的一颗开始，用怜爱的眼神一直确认到脖子下方正中央的那一颗。那的确是鹤房汐恩，他的汐恩，他的恋人，他全部人生的囚禁者，是连死前最后一句话都像是在撒娇的可爱可恨的家伙。  
不过，他明白鹤房的遗言是什么意思。他掰开鹤房与自己紧紧相握的手，将匕首从不再跳动的胸膛里慢慢拔了出来。他将罗织着血色的刀锋举到眼前，伸出舌尖舔舐了一下。是还带着无数次令他疯狂的温度的血腥味。是鹤房的身体里对“快点……”的具象化的回音。  
金城闭上眼睛。  
“知道啦。”

「是狗崽的脚脖」  
在与鹤房相同的位置，金城握住匕首刺进了自己的身体。剧痛使他的视野有一瞬间扑进漫无边际的黑暗，但他在抽气缓解时腾出一只手重新和鹤房的尸体十指交扣，情况慢慢地又好转起来。  
他想，和鹤房汐恩交往是多么美好的一件事啊。即使是在今夜，他们也无需像烂俗偶像剧里一样互道“我爱你”，更不用大费周章去考虑如何过一个体面的情人节。毕竟用不了几分钟，他也会接着死去。  
一同死在情人节前夜，可没有比这更浪漫的庆祝方式了。

金城用空着的那只手搂紧鹤房，闭上眼睛念出诗的最后一句。

蔓延的血液，散落的金鱼，连同电视里开始重新播放的以玫瑰花园为开场一幕的平庸电影，簇拥着长眠在情人节前夜的一对年轻恋人，将永不消褪的鲜红送进两人不会醒来的美梦里。

**Author's Note:**

> 诗句出自谷川俊太郎《活着（生きる）》。


End file.
